


His Princesses

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s Halloween 2015. Isa is still very little so after she falls asleep Seb’s mom watches her and Seb and Y/N go out for the night.





	His Princesses

You had been feeling a little sorry for Georgeta as you and Sebastian dropped off your almost 23 months old daughter for the night. The three of you had been trick and treating around the apartment complex before you dropped her off for the night and the little girl had crashed from her sugar high. The minion dressed toddler had been clinging to Sebastian, sound asleep against his chest as you had made it to his mom’s.

Georgeta off course had just smiled and taken her sleeping grandchild off her son and waved the two of you off.

You had barely made it down the stairs before Sebastian had his arm around you, pulling you flush against his side as you made your way towards the metro.

“You know.” Sebastian’s breath was hot against your neck, causing you to shiver slightly and you heard the smile in his voice as he kept talking. “As gorgeous as you are… which is pretty damn gorgeous. I’m still a little disappointed it’s not a gold bikini.”

You laughed, leaning closer into him as you walked. You knew that even if the Han and Leia costumes had been Sebastian’s idea this year, he was only playing. He never tried to control what you wore and was never angling for creepy, overtly sexy costumes at Halloween. Not seriously at least.

“Given it’s Oktober in New York you’d be in danger of cutting yourself on my nipples if I did.” You looked up at him with a cheeky smile. Sebastian just groaned, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips, which you more than welcomed.

“Besides. Who says I don’t have it waiting for us at home.” You threw him a wink as you revealed your secret. You giggled as Sebastian froze in the middle of the sidewalk, staring down at you with a baffled expression on his face.

His eyes darkened a little and his voice was husky as he spoke. “You’re serious?”

You bit your lip, smiling so hard your cheeks hurt. You loved the effect you still had on him and truthfully Sebastian had a way of making you feel as if you were the only woman in the world for him with every look.

“I’m sure Will will understand if we just stayed in tonight,” Sebastian grinned down at you, only half joking. You playfully smacked his chest, shaking your head at him before taking his hand and pulling him with you down the stairs to the metro.  

“All good comes to those you wait,” you teased him, giggling again when you felt his arms around you from behind as you reached the platform to wait for the train.

“It’s not fair. Isa had her candy early,” Sebastian whispered into your ear and your cheeks instantly flushed bright red, causing him to laugh behind you.

“You’re horrible,” you pouted, tilting your head back to look up at him and Sebastian instantly pressed his lips against yours. Just like that, you forgot everything around you, happy to stay in his arms forever. Even if it meant you missed the first train…


End file.
